Fataly Crimson
by Soran Ibrahim
Summary: After almost getting raped and killed in his own home, Kyuubi interferes and gives Naruto a helping hand. But was this really the right thing for Kyuubi to do ? AU. Dark Naruto story. MIGHT HAVE LEMONS. NO FLAMES. Pairings notdecided yet.


NOTES:

1- this is my first dark Naruto fic so be merciful when reviewing

**2- IMPORTANT NOTE: this story might be a lemon, so if you don't like lemons then don't read, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

**3- this is a AU STORY, YOU'RE BEEN WARNED !!!**

4- Kyuubi is female is this stroy

**5- there will be major oc-ssnes (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)**

**6- NO FLAMES**

7- Constructive criticism is more than welcomed

**8- SOME SASUKE/SAKURA/KAKASHI/KONOHA BASHING !!!**

**Chapter One: Before the Tragedy**

" **Hey kit. "** A wide grin was planted on the Kyuubi's face, this wasn't the first time Naruto talks to the lil ol' fox. He has known of his presence since he was six years old when Naruto was in danger of not only being killed but raped as well. A group of " Fox haters " among the Konoha populace gathered at the day where Naruto's nightmare started …. His sixth birthday. But strangely that night the moon was crimson red, as if the heavens are crying out blood for someone……

The first of October , that was the day where a group of ten ninjas gathered at Naruto's apartment that is if we can call it one, and they assaulted and abused him. And after having their fun they striped and were getting ready to rape and violate him, making him suffer all the kind of horror and pain they could inflect on him.

But here's where it all started. The ninjas didn't have their way with their prey, as the Kyuubi interfered and gave Naruto a gift …. A gift that's a curse at the same time. She turned the six year old boy into the perfect soldier. But the cost was far more than what Naruto hoped for. It was his sanity. Kyuubi split his mind, she gave him another personality. And ever since then, Naruto was never the same. He never was the cheerful little kid who would do anything to get the people to notice him. Now he treasured his loneliness. Not because that he wants to be ignored and hated ….. but because of fear of what his other self would do …. He was and still is scared that his other self not only would kill them but would mutilate them like he did to those who tried to kill him right in his own home, in the incident that would be known by the people of Konoha as the " Crimson Night Incident " .

That's why …. Naruto chose to be a loner ….. to avoid the hateful looks of those around him and to restrain himself from hurting them.

That's why the blonde spent his last six years in solitary, not really caring about what's happening around him. He barely even tried in the academy and got the lowest grades. That's why he was known among his as the " dobe " or the " dead last " they even went all the way to call him a " whore's son " since he was dumped when he was born and left alone with no one to care and look after him, because he was a loser and his whole existence was a mistake.

" **Kit I'm talking to you "** the Kyuubi said in a softer tune.

" And I'm trying to ignore you. " Naruto said indifferently as he kept looking into the sky at the stars.

Naruto learned how to control and manipulate his mindscape and shape it as he want. But he mostly keep it as a huge grassy area with crimson red moon and bright white stars it was a calming and a disturbing scene, not that the Kyuubi complained since she was no longer in that sewer and kept behind the bars.

" **Kit, the fags are talking to you. "**

Murmuring about how annoying the fox was being; he left the mindscape opening his eyes only to find the pinky looking at his face, really really close to him causing her to stumble backwards embarrassed and freaked out.

" HEAVENS !!! YOU LOSER YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK !!!! " the girl shouted as she slapped him on the face, mustering her courage to put on an angry face facing the blonde.

Naruto did nothing ,as he turned his face again facing her, looking indifferently at her " Haruno don't do something you don't have the guts to do. Unless you want to be ripped apart like those idiots in the _' Crimson Night Incident '_ . " He said not making any expression on his face.

The thing that scared the kids his age the most was whenever Naruto talked, he never really put any emotions in his words nor his actions. He'd look the same as he always does, making it even harder for them to predict his mood. Was he angry ?? mad ?? pissed ?? scared ?? it was just scary …. Not knowing if he was planning to do something to them, hurt them, kill them ….. it was just hard to tell ……

Sakura took few steps backwards, fear evident on her face as sweat beads were visible on her huge forehead. At the side, Sasuke was watching this unfold ….. truth be told that even the raven haired prodigy of Konoha felt scared when he was with the blonde. But he never showed it …. He was constantly trying to overcome his fear …. If he couldn't stand against a simple boy in his class then how the heck would he be able to stand against **HIM** !!!!!

Kakashi on the other hand wasn't having any fun with this, not that he cared about the blonde, but this was getting on his nerves, and the atmosphere was no longer a suitable one for reading his prized book.

" Alrighty then team. How about we call this a day and go home ?? we got a big mission tomorrow so we better get ready for it, what do you guys say ?? "

" Big mission ??!! " Sakura looked at the gray haired man who kept his nose in his book and mumbled " MHM MHM " answering her question. " It's going to be a tough one as well. So why don't you guys go get some rest for it. You'll need it. " He said in a lusty cheerful way, as if he was ready to masturbate or fuck a hot ass babe when all he was doing is READING HIS DAMN BOOK !!!!!

Naruto got up without much of a word and headed home, and Sasuke did the same after a minute of watching the blonde walk away then heading away home himself with the pinky following him and screaming about ' how much she love and want to go out wit him in a date or two ' which only earned her a couple of ' No !!! '

Well guys tell me what you think !! I just have this idea and couldn't go to sleep without sharing it lols. I just want to see your reaction about the story. Tell me your opinion of it and what should I do.

Also about the pairings. Got any ideas ???

Also about who should be Naruto's close friend, any ideas ??

If you got any idea, any idea at all, don't hesitate to say. Two brains are better than one, so don't be cheap with the ideas, encouragement, help, criticism or notes.

Should I keep going ?? should I stop ??

Please R&R

Your reviews inspire me to write more and update soon.


End file.
